


Happiness Returned

by Asdrator



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: Ann wakes up next to her wife Shiho and reflects on just how much she loves her. Written for a birthday.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 31





	Happiness Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday old friend.

Waking up with a small groan, Ann blinked twice and then rubbed her eyes. It was way too early to be awake, she decided. Not early enough to drink, and not late enough to have anything she needed to get up for. This really was the absolute worst. With a disgruntled sigh, she sat up in the bed, and turned her head to look at the woman next to her.

Shiho still slept contentedly in the bed, her soft breaths barely audible. It had been a long time since she had seen Shiho looking this peaceful, Ann realized. Everything that had happened back when they were in highschool had made tranquility hard to come by for her. Ann knew that those days would always have an impact on Shiho. Yet, if it could return a semblance of the happiness Shiho had lost, Ann would hive anything.

Laying down her side, Ann looked at the details of Shiho’s face with a small smile. Her messy hair, her hands both gentle and firm in front of her, and most of all her permanently kind expression, the sort that brought out the best in good people and the worst in bad ones. Those were all parts of the Shiho she loved, the Shiho she would always love. After all, if what Shiho had been through hadn’t been able to get rid of her kindness, nothing could. That inner strength was what Ann admired most about Shiho.

And, Ann thought as she glanced at the ring on Shiho’s finger, she had always loved the idea of having a strong wife.

With a fluttering of her eyes, Shiho began to wake up as well, though still half asleep. “Morning, darling.” Ann greeted her wife. “Did you rest well?” Goodness, Ann thought, were Shiho’s eyes beautiful; she could get lost in them if she wasn’t careful.

“...Yeah. Yeah, I feel like I got plenty of sleep, thanks.” Shiho replied as she sat up in the bed. “How about you, Ann?”

“Ugh, don’t get me started.” Ann complained as she slipped out of bed and started to get dressed for the day. “I can’t tell if I woke up too late or too early, but something about the timing made it annoying. Know what I mean?” Shiho giggled in response, making Ann frown at first. However, it became a smile within moments; maybe she was being a little silly about it. She hardly woke up five minutes before Shiho. “C’mon, get dressed and then we can go have breakfast.” Ann said finally, throwing one of her wife’s shirts at her.

At the restaurant they chose to have breakfast at that day, Ann had nearly twice as much on her plate as Shiho. “C’mon, Shiho, eat up! You must be starving.” Ann swallowed another bite as she encouraged her. Shiho nodded and began to eat from her plate, but she soon noticed something that made her smile. Being a messy eater as usual, Ann had crumbs of food all over her face. “Hold still for a sec,” Shiho told her wife as she reached over with a napkin to wipe the crumbs off. For her part, all Ann could think of was how dashing Shiho looked doing so. So dashing, in fact, that as soon as Shiho pulled her hand away Ann grabbed it and pulled her wife closer to kiss her.

She must be a fool in love, Ann concluded, but she was a happy fool.


End file.
